Here Dripping in the Dark Dark World of Ecstasy
by LavishingFantasies
Summary: Welcome to Sam Winchester's fucked up mind.


**This is my first Chapter story in this fandom. I'm so nervous! Well here you go, enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: This is not beta'd!**

* * *

_Diary entry one: 3:00 A.M. and no signs of Dean. _

_"Dammit! Where the fuck is Dean!? He's suppose to be home taking care of me instead of HER! He was the one who said he wasn't going to be home this late! He was the one to take care of me! Not her! JUST ME! I hate feeling this way, I truly do, but goddamnit Dean has a way of making me weak in the knees for him. Check it. A sixteen year old has feelings for his own brother. HIS OWN brother for damn sakes! And he knows it too. He says he loves me more than Christy. That's that bitch he left with earlier. But he hangs with her ALOT more, so I know he's lying. That hoe probably riding his dick right now..."_

__I got up from my position on the couch and diary and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the brown stained cabinet, I filled it up with water from the tap and took sips. I can't trust sink water at all, but since we don't have any Kool-Aid made, it couldn't hurt me no less.

_"Dean! Stop, what if your little brother's awake? Don't wanna traumatize him..." _

I peeked outside the cheap blinds just a little bit. They're here. _Now_ he wanna show up to the motherfucking house with that fake Tyra Banks wannabe? That shit's not gonna swing with me! _AND_ she giggled? Pfft.

"_The little brat is asleep babe. Now if your loud and if he comes in the room when I'm fucking up that pussy, then he'll be traumatized." _Damn straight I'll be truamatized. You sharing that dick that belongs to me.

I keep drinking the nasty water to distract myself as they came in.

"Oh hey there Sam. Aren't you suppose to be sleep, little one?" The fake Barbie bitch spoke. _God, I hate her voice. _I rolled my eyes and darted my eyes over to Dean.

"I was waiting for a certain _someone_ to come home early," Dean rolled his eyes at me, so I snapped my eyes back to her, "And I aint little, dummy," I couldn't help the venom in my voice but she just smirked and turned towards Dean. I almost choked on the water when I heard this audible smack. Oh great, a kiss.

"Babe, I'll be waiting for you upstairs. Seems like we still need to get a better _understanding _of what we are to eachother." She said, trying to sound seductive, even though she sounded like a dying cat that just got ran over by a BMW. I didn't bother to turn by back when she left the room. I was to mad at Dean for coming _and _bringing her here at 3:00 in the fucking morning. I gasped when hands grasped my hips tightly and shoved me more into the rim of the sink. Dean's breath, the smell of faint liquor, hot against my face.

"I should fuck the shit out of you right now, for speaking in such langauge." I heard a growl escaping his chest. I smirked. _Got him._ trying to sound like I didn't know what happened, I put the best innocence in my voice, "Why you say that, big brother?" Not even a minute had pass because the next thing I knew, my flimsy pink pajama pants where around my ankles. We was about to fuck. But while his girlfriend's upstairs? _Oh fuck_ _yes. _But being a good brother, that I am, I asked first.

"Are you about to-" He cuts me off mid sentence with that deep honey toned voice,"Fuck yeah, Sammy. You actually think I _care_ about that blonde bitch? Hell no. I don't even care if she comes down here and see her 'boyfriend' tearing another asshole open for his brother. But here's what I'm gonna do to you since you got all smart-mouthed. I'm gonna fuck you hard, Sammy. And you can moan and scream all you want. You're **_my_** bitch, baby boy. My. Filthy. Bitch. Now be still while I eat this ass out." I shivered at the thought of him fucking me like he said he was going to. He got on his knees and parted my asscheeks. I moaned when he growled low in his throat and smacked the back of my thigh. _God, I love it when he got like this. _Being the possessive bastard that he is, he dug in face first into my ass and ate my ass out like a fucking pro. I whimpered and tried to back up but he gripped my hips so fucking hard, that I had nothing but to stay still while he ate me out like an animal eating its prey, tongue embedded so deeply into me. I whined when he pulled out of me, hole twitching around nothing. I looked back at him, whimpering. Dean looks up at me with this look no one should give to their siblings. EVER.

"Don't whine like this shit is over, bitch. Little Dean Jr. just want some action too." He grabbed my arm and threw me on the white marbled floor, face first, and settled between my legs. With spit as lube, he enter me and I gasped with the pain.

"Damn, Sam. Why you gotta be this tight? Barely can get my dick up this tight ass.." He says, grunting when he's fully surrounded in Sam's wet heat. Sam groaned when Dean's head got near his prostate. He angle his hips and tried to get those bundle of nerves to jolt. He cried out when Dean held him still by the hips. Smirking he says,"Beg, Sam. I wanna hear you beg for me to ream this ass. C'mon, wanna hear you," He so badly wants to get fucked by Dean. _Just say the shit you need to say so you can get fucked!_  
"Come on, big brother. Split my ass in two. Please, Dean! Just fuck me or I **_swear_** to God that I will end this and get fucked by someone else!" He holds his breath, saying a silent prayer when Dean growls and starts to move at an animalistic speed. Fucking into Sam with rapid speed, that Sam has no other choice but to lie there and take the pounding he so desperately deserves. The sounds of skin on skin, grunts, whimpers, moans, and groans, and the wet nasty sound of Dean's already wet dick piercing out of Sam's asshole like fire.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"Dean says, pistoling in and out of the hot tavern, "I said beg, not test how far you can set my limits! Just for that, M'gonna fuck this ass up so you can't_ walk_ straight for a damn week, you hear? And if _I_ ever _see_ someone else fucking this _ass_, male or female, that _belongs_ to _me,_ you bet your hot ass that I'mma fuck this ass up again _WHILE_ they're watching. Don't give a fuck who they are, Sam, they're not aloud to touch what's _mine_."  
Sam cries out so loudly that Dean has to cover both of his hands over his mouth, covering Sam's body like moments before. He licked the shell of his ear. Sam sobbed into his hands and Dean grinned evily.  
"Can you feel me inside your ass, Sam?" He asked, slowing his movements, almost grinding into him. "Can you hear the sounds our fuck makes? God, Sam, I swear. It's like fucking Christy all over again. Your insides are so fucking wet like a cunt." They both groaned in unison hearing the dirty squelching sounds of their dirty fuck. Dean moves faster, hitting Sam's prostate dead on. He leans on his forearms, letting Sam's mouth go uncovered. Sam mewls and bucks his hips so he can get friction on his cock. He hears Dean chuckles from behind.  
"That drunk bitch probably sleeping right now. But if she is awake, I'm suprised that she hasn't come down stairs yet. It's been an hour already. Or even better; I'm suprise she didn't come down hearing you moan like A. Bitch. In. Fucking. Heat." He puncuates the said words with a hard thrust. Dean looks down at Sam's red abused hole, blood already seeping out, coating his cock perfectly. His manhood sliding in an out of it like it knows it belongs there. "Mm, shit, Sam," he says, growling, "It's like my dick is so fucking happy when it sees you and, shit! It just like jumps for joy. But when it sees Christy, it weeps and weeps and it's scared of her." Sam groans, looking over his shoulder, meeting eyes with Dean. "Why you have to go fuck her when you can have all of this," He half gasps and half moans. Keeping eye contact, Dean angles his hips and keep hitting Sam's prostate dead on, causing Sam to mewl.  
"You like that, bitch? Huh, knew you'd would. To answer your question, I gotta keep up with the repitations, Sam, you know that. I don't give a rat's ass about Christy like I said before. I just like to pound her stupid sometimes. But baby, believe me when I say, if I like to pound her stupid, then I like to FUCK you stupid," With out any other words Dean locks Sam's arms behind his head and fuck Sam stupid he did. He was fucking him so hard that Sam's puny body was bouncing with each thrust.

_In. Out. _

"Mm, shit. Like when I make you submit to me Every. Fucking. Time?"

_Thrust. Thrust. _

"That's a good nasty boy," Dean moans, " Letting me abuse this hole when I want,"

_In. Out. _

"Speaking of assholes, let's talk about _yours,_ Sam," Dean spreads his ass apart, watching his cock work wonders, "Wish you can see yourself back here, Sam. It's so pretty when its all red and swollen, Mm." He looks up and That. Was. Fucking. It. Sam was looking back, pleading desperately for Dean to let him cum. Dean fucks him faster and harder. He engolfs Sam's body with his and whispers the words, "Cum."

Sam cums, muffiling his screams with his arm.

Dean cums, deep in Sam's body.

Both of them are on the floor a sticky mess. Dean stables his breathing, confused when he hears light snoring. He turns Sam over and bursts into fits of broken down laughter.

Sam's asleep.

A signal saying that he's knocked out cold.

* * *

**Okay, aaaand cut! That's a wrap folks! More to come if I get MORE than THREE VIEWS, people! DON'T forget to comment and leave critism! CONSTRUCTIVE And Nice ones! HATER comments will be DELT with! Thanks everyone!**

**:)**


End file.
